We Love Like Fools
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Jim Moriarty se rend finalement compte que Mycroft Holmes est bien plus intéressant que son frère. Rated M. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Blablatage de début:** **Heyy! Bonjour les amis! Me revoilà dans le monde avec une nouvelle fic. C'est la première fois que je poste sur Sherlock, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ici nous retrouvons donc mon pairing préféré pour cette série: Moriarty/Mycroft. Et je trouve ça super dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup des fics sur eux... Mais bon. Je vous laisse donc découvrir par vous même, pour les personnes qui liraient ce pairing pour la première fois, et pour les autres, régalez vous!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

"- Laissez-le."

La voix de Mycroft résonna dans la pièce, et le ton était ferme.

Les deux agents, surpris par cet ordre, se retournèrent, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Mais l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Mycroft ne laissait pas de place au doute, et les deux agents s'exécutèrent sur le champs, quittant la pièce et laissant Moriarty assis sur sa chaise, les mains menottées dans le dos.

Mycroft ferma la porte derrière eux, se retrouvant seul avec le criminel consultant.

Moriarty, ayant reconnu la voix du donneur d'ordre, relava lentement sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mycroft fût surprit par le visage tuméfié du criminel mais n'en montra rien. Le plus vieux se contenta d'un sourire moqueur.

"- Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps."

Mycroft marqua une pause, le sourire qu'affichait le criminel l'agaçait. Le politicien détourna le regard et continua.

"- Malheureusement, il s'avère que vous ne soyez d'aucune utilité, mort. Pour le gouvernement britannique en tout cas. Pour le reste vous connaissez déjà mon point de vue.

Le criminel consultant ricana et cela exaspéra Mycroft.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant détache-moi.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil de confusion. Le ton autoritaire qu'avait employé Moriraty l'étonna, mais ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Le fait qu'ils veuillent vous garder en vie n'implique pas le fait de vous relâcher.

\- Et je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir. Je t'ai demandé de me détacher, darling.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Bien. Heureusement que je peux compter sur les traîtres que tes rangs comptent..."

Moriarty sortit une clé de nulle part et déverrouilla ses menottes.

Après les avoir jetées plus loin il se leva et s'approcha du politicien, un sourire quasi enjôleur accroché aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, et se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Moriarty brise le silence.

"- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu pensais sincèrement que t'allais me mettre en prison?"

Le criminel consultant ricana une fois de plus.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, une expression neutre affichée sur son visage, comme à son habitude.

Il était impossible de savoir ce que pouvait penser le politicien, ou même ressentir. Il n'en montrait jamais rien.

Et cela amusait Moriarty.

"- Voyons, depuis le début je me laisse faire. Je me suis laissé arrêter, je me suis laissé me faire traîner dans cette pièce, je me suis laissé me faire tabasser... Je commence à en avoir marre. En fait, je voulais juste me retrouver seul avec toi."

Moriarty s'avança un peu plus de Mycroft, se massant les poignets, douloureux à cause des menottes. Holmes ne bougea pas, soutenant toujours le regard du criminel tout en restant impassible.

"- Tu vois, finalement tu es plus intéressant que ton frère. De loin, même. Qui l'aurait cru? Et je sais que c'est la première fois qu'on te le dit. Et c'est normal: ton frère est plus beau et plus sociable aussi, bizarrement. Et surtout, il est légèrement plus intelligent que toi. Et tout le monde est subjugué par son sens de la déduction. Et finalement les gens normaux se détournent de toi, le vilain petit canard, tout frêle, tout pâle, et loin d'être attirant."

Mycroft encaissa durement le dernier pique de la tirade de Moriarty. Il se sentit quelque peu vexé au fond de lui, mais il avait l'habitude, et son cœur s'était durci avec le temps. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un pincement et ce sentiment l'irrita.

Moriarty s'approcha de nouveau de Mycroft, et à présent ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le criminel approcha son visage, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle de Holmes sur sa bouche. Mycroft ne bougea pas, mais fronça ses sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que le criminel cherchait à faire.

Les poings du politicien se serrèrent par reflexe lorsque Moriarty se mit à sourire. Le criminel se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se décala de sorte à pouvoir chuchoter le reste de sa tirade à l'oreille de Mycroft.

"- Mais moi je ne suis pas une personne normale. Et crois moi, tu es mille fois plus intéressant que ton frère."

A ces mots, le criminel attrapa le lobe d'oreille de Holmes entre ses dents pour le mordre, mais le politicien retira sa tête rapidement, ôtant ainsi son oreille des dents de Moriarty. Le frisson qui parcourut Mycroft à ce contact fut à la limite de l'indécence, et le politicien se félicita intérieurement de s'être appliqué toutes ces années à ne rien laisser transparaître, car il n'aurait jamais voulu montrer au criminel l'effet que ce dernier avait sur lui.

Toujours un sourire dérangé collé aux lèvres, Moriarty s'écarta, reprenant de plus belle sa tirade.

"- Tu ne laisses jamais rien transparaître. C'est incroyable. Et tu as les couilles de l'Angleterre entre tes mains. Tout ce que tu caches, tous ces petits secrets qui restent coincés derrière ton visage impassible... Tout ça te rend... irrésistible."

Le dernier mot avait été choisi soigneusement, et le sourire de Moriarty s'effaça face au manque d'intérêt du politicien.

Le sang du criminel bouillonna en une fraction de seconde, et il attrapa violemment la cravate de Mycroft et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il le bloque contre le mur.

Moriarty se remit à sourire d'une façon malsaine et dévisagea le politicien, tout en tenant toujours sa cravate. Il laissa passer quelques très longues secondes, et de sa main libre il attrapa la ceinture de Mycroft.

"- Ne faites pas ça."

Mycroft se maudit sur l'instant d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il venait de se montrer faible, et il avait horreur de ce sentiment, surtout face à un fou pareil. Mais le problème qui se posait à cet instant précis était que si Moriarty descendait sa main ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il se rendrait compte par lui-même que Mycroft ne contrôlait pas aussi bien les pulsions de son corps que la façade qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher.

Le politicien avait donc été dans l'obligation de prononcer ces mots, même s'il s'en serait bien mordu la langue jusqu'au sang.

"- Voyons, il te suffirait de me repousser."

Moriarty devenait réellement agaçant avec son sourire. Certes Mycroft aurait pu se dégager de cette situation, mais le fait est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Il aimait le contact du corps de Moriarty contre le sien, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer. Il appréciait tout particulièrement ce rapport de force qu'il y avait entre eux.

"- Vous avez dit vous-même que j'étais loin d'être attirant."

Moriarty s'amusa une seconde de cette phrase et descendit sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Mycroft.

"- Veux-tu que je te prouve le contrai-"

A ces mots Mycroft attrapa le bras de Moriarty pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, ce qui stoppa net le criminel pendant sa phrase.

Le regard de Moriarty changea en une fraction de seconde et Mycroft vit qu'il était vexé. Le criminel n'en retira pas pour autant sa main, mais cherchait plutôt la réponse de ce rejet dans les yeux du politicien.

Il passèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans dire un mot, en se fixant et attendant que l'autre bouge. Moriarty apprécia silencieusement l'odeur que dégageait Holmes. C'était un mélange subtil de parfum de luxe avec une touche de tabac froid.

Ce n'est que lorsque le téléphone de Mycroft sonna que Moriarty décida d'enlever sa main et de libérer le politicien pour qu'il réponde.

Mycroft mit lentement la main dans sa poche, tout en soutenant le regard de Moriarty.

Il regarda rapidement le numéro, décrocha et se détourna du criminel, la conversation ne le regardant pas.

"- Oui? ... Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. ... Très bien, vous avez carte blanche, mais vous me ferez un rapport détaillé."

Mycroft raccrocha le téléphone, le remit dans sa poche et se tourna pour faire face à Moriarty, mais le criminel était parti.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes avait prit sa journée.

Ces derniers temps il n'était pas trop à ce qu'il faisait.

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis son "entrevue" avec Moriarty.

Trois semaines qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de ne surtout pas y repenser lorsqu'il était sous la douche ou qu'il allait se coucher.

Ses envies avaient, malgré tout, réussi à prendre le dessus.

Ayant rêvé que les choses étaient allées un peu plus loin ce jour-là, un soir Mycroft fut réveillé en pleine nuit par une douloureuse érection. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, il se laissa tout de même aller à une petite entorse à sa morale, prenant le soin de se mordre une lèvre pour ne pas prononcer le nom de celui à qui il pensait. Cela lui avait permis de dormir profondément cette nuit là, mais le lendemain matin il se sentit terriblement honteux, et se jura de ne jamais s'y reprendre.

Mais malheureusement cette situation se réitéra plus souvent que Mycroft ne l'avouera jamais.

Il alla donc rendre visite à sa mère, profitant de ce peu de temps qu'il avait à lui accorder.

Devant la porte de chez ses parents, appuyé nonchalamment sur son parapluie, Mycroft prit quelques instants pour respirer avant de sonner. Il savait qu'il allait affronter un flot de questions et de reproches plus ou moins fondés. Il allait devoir aussi justifier l'absence de Sherlock au dernier dîner organisé chez elle.

Après une dernière inspiration Mycroft appuya sur la sonnette.

Sa mère n'arriva que quelques secondes après, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et les joues rosées, comme si elle se remettait d'un fou rire.

"- Mycroft..! Entre donc, nous parlions justement de toi!

\- Nous?

\- Oui, ton ami Jimmy est là.

\- Mon ami Jimmy?"

Et soudain le politicien fit le lien. Il poussa la porte, bousculant sa mère au passage sans le faire exprès et alla directement dans le salon, pour y trouver Moriarty confortablement installé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

Le criminel sourit à la vue de Mycroft, mais ne se leva pas. Il se contenta de tapoter de sa main sur le canapé pour inviter Holmes à s'installer à côté de lui, ce que le politicien ne fit évidemment pas.

"- Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je vous jure que je vous tuerais de la pire des façons qui soit.

Mycroft avait chuchoté pour que sa mère, qui arrivait, ne l'entende pas.

\- Voyons, je ne me serai jamais permis de faire une telle chose. Pour qui me prends-tu?

\- Pour le pire des-

\- Ah Mycroft! Ton ami Jimmy et moi discutions de la façon dont tu l'as éconduit la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus."

Le politicien se mit à rougir d'une façon fulgurante et il eût l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il n'essaya pas de répondre à sa mère, se sachant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il jeta un regard furtif à Moriarty, qui était visiblement très amusé de cette situation. Le criminel consultant posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se leva.

"- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, _Mycroft_ , je t'ai pardonné. Comme pour les fois précédentes, soit dit en passant.

\- Quelles fois précédentes? Voyons Mycroft, ce n'est pas l'éducation que je me suis appliquée à te donner! Tu dois te faire pardonner par ton ami."

Le politicien n'en revenait pas, il se doutait que Moriarty n'avait rien dit à sa chère mère concernant l'autre jour, mais le criminel lui avait menti effrontément et en plus il avait réussi à la retourner contre lui.

Moriarty s'approcha de la mère de Holmes et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Mycroft fut ulcéré par ce geste, et encore plus par celui qui suivit, car sa propre mère posa délicatement sa main sur celle du criminel en signe d'affection.

"- Ah! Les enfants, je vous ai trouvé une solution! Mycroft, tu invites ton ami à dîner ce soir."

La dernière phrase fut un ordre direct. Holmes connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'il était hors de question de lui répondre, même si il était clair qu'il ne s'exécuterait pas.

Fatigué de ce petit jeu instauré par le criminel consultant, Mycroft décida de s'absenter un instant pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur son visage brûlant.

"- Bien. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais me rafraîchir."

Mycroft n'accorda pas de regard à Moriarty. Le politicien posa donc son parapluie contre l'un des fauteuils qui trônaient dans le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"- Je vais préparer une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits pour notre boudeur."

La mère des Holmes avait souri d'une manière maternelle et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Le criminel attendit qu'elle soit partie et se dépêcha de rejoindre Mycroft dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la referma à clé derrière lui. Le politicien n'eût le temps de rien faire. Il se retrouva écrasé contre un des murs de la salle de bain, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne proteste, et une seconde main dans son pantalon.

Moriarty avait été réellement vexé de ne pas avoir été autorisé à aller plus loin l'autre fois, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne laissait plus le choix au politicien. Il ferait ce dont il a envie, n'en déplaise à Holmes.

Mycroft se plaignit, tentant de s'opposer au criminel, mais cela ne servit à rien, Moriarty le bloquait et l'empêchait de parler. Mycroft ferma alors les yeux, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Il sentit son membre le plus intime être attrapé sans ménagement, et le mouvement de va et vient qui suivit ne lui laissa aucun répit l'espace d'une minute.

Moriarty se délectait du plaisir qu'il procurait au politicien. Il le sentait gémir contre sa main et il en aurait tâché son propre pantalon. Le criminel imposa une cadence ultra rapide dès le début, et il sentait bien que Holmes ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres, étouffé par la main de Moriarty, lui indiqua que la fin était proche pour le politicien. Le criminel releva alors ses yeux jusqu'au visage de Mycroft, et cette vue ne fit qu'augmenter son propre plaisir, qu'il ne pourra malheureusement pas assouvir cette fois-ci.

Mycroft n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel que ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment même. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et à la vue du regard impénétrable du criminel il ne put se retenir et se déversa dans la main de celui qui était responsable de tout ça.

Moriarty sentit le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et se mit à ralentir la cadence, jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement quelques secondes après.

Il retira sa main de la bouche de Mycroft qui était à bout de souffle, pour le laisser respirer, et il retira sa seconde main du pantalon du politicien.

Mycroft appuya sa tête contre le mur, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement.

Le criminel profita de ce moment pour se laver les mains soigneusement, luttant contre la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de sa propre érection. Il s'appliqua à penser à autre chose pendant une minute pour la faire disparaître et il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Holmes contre son mur, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Moriarty se dirigea vers la cuisine, et y trouva la mère des Holmes, joyeuse de préparer quelques biscuits pour son fils aîné.

Le criminel s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, prétextant qu'il venait de recevoir un appel important et qu'il devait partir à contrecœur. Il la remercia pour son hospitalité, promettant de revenir une prochaine fois et il partit.

De la salle de bain, Mycroft entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il espéra profondément que ce bruit était dû au départ du criminel consultant. Il ne pourrait pas le regarder après ça, et sa mère s'en rendrait compte. Et, inévitablement, elle devinerait tout. Et cette situation n'était clairement pas possible.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le plus important était de pouvoir sortir de cette salle de bain, et de trouver de quoi se changer. Son pantalon était collant, et ça se voyait. Il pesta à voix haute malgré lui, contre Moriarty. Ce désaxé l'avait mis dans une situation embarrassante, et s'était, à priori, enfuit comme un enfant.

Finalement, étant à court d'idées, Mycroft retira et nettoya son pantalon de costume. C'était l'un de ses préférés, un classique, mais très chic de chez Prada. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le retirer et le mettre en boule pour le cacher. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, et il finit par le sécher avec le sèche-cheveux de sa mère, qui, en passant, se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, sa mère ne lui posa pas de questions, se contentant de lui tendre le plateau de biscuits qu'elle lui avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

Le politicien se jeta dessus, il en avait bien besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions.

 **Blablatage de fin:** **Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas, et pourrait même arriver plus vite si les reviews me motivent! A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blablatage de début:** **Coucou les amis! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, voire même plus que le précédent. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont gentiment pris le temps de me laisser une review suite à leur lecture, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

Jim Moriarty s'ennuyait.

Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, soit.

Ces derniers temps il avait mis de côté ses petits meurtres, ceux spectaculaires en tout cas. Les affaires restant les affaires, il se chargeait tout de même d'éliminer les rats qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin.

La raison pour laquelle il ne contrait plus son ennui en jouant avec son sociopathe préféré était qu'il avait un nouveau passe-temps. Certes, menacer de tuer des innocents et voir Sherlock se démener pour en sauver quelques-uns était exquis. Affronter quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui était stimulant et le poussait à se dépasser pour le mettre dans une situation encore plus compliquée que les précédentes.

Mais depuis peu, le criminel consultant s'était lassé. Ou, pour être plus exact, il avait trouvé un passe-temps prodigieusement plus intéressant.

Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour il puisse mettre de côté le détective pour s'attarder sur son frère, et surtout pour les raisons qu'il l'ont poussé à le faire. Mycroft avait beau être 'le gouvernement britannique' à lui tout seul, ce n'était pas ce qui retenait majoritairement l'attention du malfaiteur.

L'attrait de la chair n'avait jamais eu grand intérêt pour lui. Commettre des meurtres et prouver au monde entier qu'il était la plus grande crapule de tous les temps était bien plus excitant.

Mais dès lors qu'il eût croisé le politicien pour la première fois au détour d'un couloir, lors d'une mission d'infiltration dans les bureaux du MI6 dans le but d'y poser quelques caméras, le meurtrier ne put détacher son regard de l'homme d'Etat. Sa gestuelle minutieusement calculée et faussement nonchalante lui donnait un air réellement coincé. Sur le coup, il en eut même oublié son objectif. Mycroft passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention, absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier confidentiel, laissant une vague effluve de parfum flotter derrière lui. L'infiltré respira inconsciemment à pleins poumons et se jura de dévergonder cet homme dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Cela amena donc Moriarty à se laisser capturer par des agents secrets récemment, et ainsi pouvoir se retrouver seul avec l'aîné des Holmes, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de venir l'interroger lui-même.

Et, comme prévu, le politicien ne tarda pas à tomber dans le piège.

Par contre, pour ce qui est de la suite, elle ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu, ce qui obligea le malfaiteur à prévoir une autre entrevue. Et lors de la seconde, les gémissements qu'il put sentir dans le creux de sa main plaquée contre la bouche de Mycroft le satisfirent suffisamment pour qu'il décide d'en prévoir une troisième.

Dernièrement, le criminel consultant avait eu vent qu'une réception de la plus haute importance pour le gouvernement britannique se préparait, et que bien évidemment, Mycroft y assisterait.

Ce serait une soirée banale, avec tout le gratin anglais, mais pendant laquelle devait se dérouler un échange d'informations relativement secrètes.

Les plans du bâtiments dans lequel la fête devait se passer étaient déjà enregistrés sur l'ordinateur portable de Moriarty et il ne lui restait plus qu'à les étudier.

* * *

Myrcroft tapotait distraitement sur le clavier de son pc. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il n'était plus du tout concentré sur son travail, ou même sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Moriarty le hantait jour et nuit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et cela le contrariait au plus haut point. Il s'était donc remis à fumer régulièrement, et pas des légères. Il fumait désormais plus que Sherlock avant qu'il n'essaye d'arrêter. Ses doses quotidiennes de nicotine lui donnaient le sentiment de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

En effet, depuis l'après-midi qu'il avait passé chez ses parents et où le meurtrier s'était incrusté, il était à cran. Il en avait conscience et le fait que tout son entourage le lui fasse remarquer ne l'aidait pas. Il avait donc repris sa fâcheuse habitude et cela lui permettait de se détendre. Ne serait-ce que quatre minutes à peu près vingt fois par jour.

Holmes se leva de son bureau, sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, en prit une et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit de fumer ici, mais après tout il s'en fichait et comptait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre et alluma sa cigarette. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de fumer au sein du QG du MI6 sans que personne ne le sache, à condition qu'il garde la main bien tendue à l'extérieur du bureau. Le détecteur de fumée était assez éloigné et il suffisait de laisser la fenêtre ouverte quelques minutes après avoir fumé pour faire disparaître l'odeur de tabac. Personne ne rentrait jamais dans son bureau sans qu'il l'ait autorisé au préalable de toutes façons, donc aucun risque de faire attraper en flagrant délit.

Le politicien essayait tant bien que mal de garder le criminel consultant hors de ses pensées, mais il n'y parvenait jamais longtemps. Et c'était exactement ce qui le stressait. Il avait conscience que son cœur commençait à méchamment s'emballer concernant Jim Moriarty.

Il avait envie de le revoir, et pas pour discuter.

Mycroft chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur le foyer de sa cigarette qui s'allumait d'un orange flamboyant chaque fois qu'il tirait dessus. Il aspira longuement la fumée une dernière fois, la garda dans les poumons tout le temps qu'il put retenir sa respiration et la laissa s'échapper quand il fut à bout de souffle. Sa tête lui tourna une minute et il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre, se demandant combien de cadavres de mégots devaient traîner en bas et si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de quelque chose puis retourna à son bureau, s'installant devant son ordinateur.

Ses doigts passaient brièvement de touche en touche lorsqu'un rappel s'afficha sur son écran. Il pesta, ayant oublié cette fichue soirée. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y assister, mais il se devait de le faire.

Il avait été contacté par téléphone quelques jours auparavant par les responsables de la DGSE et du BND, les équivalents français et allemand du MI6. Ils souhaitaient créer une espèce d'entente cordiale entre ces trois pays en fournissant les identités de chaque agent sous couverture présent sur les territoires qui les concernaient. Le directeur des services secrets britanniques avait émis l'idée de les recevoir en Angleterre, et les autres administrateurs après avoir accepté de se déplacer, avaient imposé à Mycroft le lieu du rendez-vous. Et le français et l'allemand avaient opté pour une réception bohème-bourgeoise qui était programmée depuis maintenant quelques semaines, au grand dam de l'aîné des Holmes, qui détestait se mélanger à la foule.

Il avait malheureusement été contraint de consentir à ce choix et cela était loin de l'enchanter. La liste des invités avait donc été modifiée pour inclure tous les responsables et leurs éventuels gardes du corps, incluant Mycroft, même s'il était hors de question qu'il se présente au gorille qui contrôlerait le nom des convives. Il arriverait suffisamment tôt pour éviter cette mascarade.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et celui de la soirée tant attendue par le criminel consultant arriva.

Un costume Westwood sur mesure sur lui et trois allers-retours devant le miroir plus tard, Moriarty était prêt.

Une voiture l'attendait en bas et l'emmènerait là où se déroulait la réception.

Durant tout le trajet il ne cessa de lutter inconsciemment contre une boule qui se formait dans son ventre.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il descendit de la voiture, informant le chauffeur qu'il lui enverrai un message quand il aurait terminé pour qu'il revienne le chercher. Il lissa sa veste de costume en regardant la foule agglutinée devant la façade du vieux bâtiment et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. La musique se faisait entendre de l'extérieur et certains invités improvisaient quelques pas de danse dehors, un verre dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Moriarty se faufila vers l'entrée, essayant d'éviter de se faire bousculer, ne voulant surtout pas tâcher son costume à cause d'un cocktail malencontreusement renversé par une personne fortement alcoolisée.

L'accès à cette fête n'était que sur invitation et un vigile faisait le pied de grue devant la porte, demandant le nom et le prénom de chaque personne qui s'approchait, et le couple qui se trouvait devant Jim se fit refouler de façon assez indélicate. Le malfaiteur les regarda s'éloigner, déçus de ne pas être entrés. Il s'approcha ensuite et s'annonça au videur. "Mycroft Holmes". Le gorille lui ouvrit l'accès en soulevant le cordon de sécurité, et Jim eut l'impression de rentrer en boîte de nuit. Des rayons de lumière colorés dansaient à travers le hall. La musique criait et il était quasiment impossible de s'entendre penser. Aveuglé une seconde par un laser qui lui transperça l'œil, le criminel tenta tant bien que mal de se diriger vers le bar. Il essayait de se repérer en se remémorant les plans du bâtiment qu'il avait patiemment étudiés avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette masse d'âmes déchaînées et transpirantes. Moriarty se concentra avec conviction une seconde et se retraça mentalement le chemin qu'il devait emprunter.

Après s'être fait percuté à plusieurs reprises et avoir fracturé deux orteils à l'arriéré qui lui pinça volontairement les fesses pour jouer, le criminel arriva au bar. La musique se faisait beaucoup moins forte à cet endroit et Jim apprécia le semblant de calme qui y régnait. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il commanda une téquila pure et s'accouda au comptoir. Le serveur apporta le verre quelques secondes plus tard et récupéra le billet que le meurtrier lui tendit en contrepartie. Moriarty attrapa le verre, le but cul sec et serra les dents quand il sentit sa gorge le brûler avant de le reposer brutalement. Le barman l'observa faire, amusé, et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si le malfaiteur en voulait un deuxième, ce à quoi Jim hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

La seconde téquila à la main, le criminel laissa son attention divaguer sur les invités, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la musique.

"- Je ne crois pas que vous fassiez partie de la liste des invités."

La voix de Sherlock résonna dans ses oreilles. Ne lâchant pas du regard la très jolie jeune femme qui se donnait à peine en spectacle en se déhanchant sur la piste, Jim afficha tout de même un sourire. John arriva quelques secondes après, tête baissée, et le criminel, dont toute l'attention était toujours accordée à la demoiselle, le pointa du menton en répondant à Sherlock.

"- Comme quoi ils laissent vraiment entrer n'importe qui."

Le docteur n'avait pas vu le malfaiteur, et par conséquent pas entendu sa phrase non plus. Il s'était contenté de se frayer un chemin parmi les convives tout en essayant de ne pas perdre son ami de vue. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Moriarty, qui avait enfin daigné cesser de toiser la danseuse, son cœur rata un battement.

"- Rassurez-vous, mes amis. Je ne suis là pour tuer personne. J'ai juste vu de la lumière et je suis entré. Et à vrai dire - et n'y voyez aucune offense - ce n'est pas sur vous que j'espérais tomber. Donc vous pouvez gentiment retourner à ce que vous êtes venus faire.

\- Sur qui espériez vous tomber?"

John Watson avait une fâcheuse habitude. Il aimait vraiment se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Un sourire espiègle apparut alors sur le visage du meurtrier, qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière son verre d'alcool. Sherlock l'observa tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait en envisageant toutes les raisons possibles de la venue du criminel consultant.

En arrivant à la fête avec son ami, le détective savait qu'il s'y dérouleraient des échanges de noms d'agents infiltrés sur plusieurs territoires entre différents représentants gouvernementaux. Mais l'autre sociopathe devait être là pour une autre raison, il aurait simplement pu envoyer plusieurs de ses sbires pour poser des caméras et des micros pour espionner le rendez-vous. Mais il s'était déplacé lui-même.

Lorsque Moriarty reposa son verre sur le comptoir, après l'avoir bu une nouvelle fois cul sec, le sourire qu'il afficha indiqua soudainement la réponse que cherchait Sherlock.

"- Mycroft."

L'enquêteur surdoué avait soufflé le prénom de son frère. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son aîné. Il mit discrètement sa main dans la poche de son long manteau noir et tapota un message sans en sortir son téléphone.

 _Jim Moriarty est là._

 _SH_

"-Et moi qui voulait lui faire la surprise... Ce n'est pas gentil du tout."

A l'étage, le téléphone portable de Mycroft sonna et en pleine négociation face aux deux responsables politique, Holmes prit tout de même le temps de le regarder. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'écran à la vue du message de son petit frère. La lecture du nom de celui qui l'obsédait ces derniers temps lui provoqua immédiatement une bouffée de chaleur. Le fait de le savoir ici l'inquiéta. Il était certain qu'il était venu pour lui, ayant eu le même chemin de réflexion que son frère.

Mycroft prit le paquet de cigarettes qui était dans sa poche et s'excusa de s'absenter quelques instants. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers l'escalier de secours. Il l'avait repéré en venant, juste au cas où. L'escalier presque branlant menait à une cour privée à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cette cour était découverte, mais fermée, et seule la porte de l'escalier de secours y donnait accès. Aucune fenêtre du bâtiment n'y donnait vue.

Une fois en bas des marches, Mycroft referma la porte derrière lui et ramassa une petite poutre de bois qui traînait pour la placer sous la poignée pour que personne ne vienne le déranger.

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il laissa son regard divaguer essayant de ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

.

"- Bon, vu que vous venez de gâcher mes intentions, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser et vous souhaiter une bonne soirée."

Sur ces mots, Moriarty s'en alla, envoyant un message à son chauffeur.

Ne lui faisant aucunement confiance, Sherlock et John le suivirent jusqu'à la sortie et le regardèrent monter dans une voiture puis partir. Le détective indiqua à John de rester là où il était quelques instants, histoire de vérifier que le criminel ne revienne pas et le cadet des Holmes alla s'installer un peu plus loin dans la rue pour avoir un autre angle de vue, toujours dans le même but.

Dans la voiture, Moriarty demanda au chauffeur de faire le tour du bâtiment et de le déposer dans la rue de derrière.

Une fois descendu, le malfaiteur donna l'ordre à son chauffeur de rentrer chez lui.

Moriarty marcha une centaine de mètres et récupéra une échelle qu'il avait pris le soin de déposer là quelques heures auparavant. Il la posa contre un mur et y grimpa. Une fois sur le toit de ce qui semblait être un petit garage, il remonta l'échelle jusqu'à lui et la laissa là. Il observa rapidement les alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait vu et se dirigea ensuite vers le côté du toit qui donnait sur la cour privée.

Jim épia un instant Mycroft en train de fumer et son pouls s'accéléra.

Un franc sourire aux lèvres, le criminel consultant se laissa glisser sans un bruit le long du mur pour descendre dans la cour. Il lissa sa veste de costume, balayant de la main les quelques grains de poussière qui s'y trouvaient suite à sa descente du toit, et s'approcha lentement du politicien, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

La voix de Moriarty résonna dans la nuit et Mycroft sursauta, surpris.

"- J'aimerais vous retourner ce compliment, mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement mentir."

Le meurtrier ricana face à ce regard impassible, toujours en se rapprochant de Holmes.

"- Bien. Dans ce cas là que dois-je faire pour qu'un jour tu me retournes ce compliment?"

Mycroft tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et la jeta plus loin dans un geste nonchalant.

"- Malheureusement je crains fort qu'il n'y ait rien à faire."

Le directeur du MI6 sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure et ainsi savoir depuis combien de temps il s'était absenté de la réunion. Cela faisait huit minutes exactement. Le politicien rangea son portable et attrapa la poutre de bois pour la retirer et retourner à la réunion.

"- Ne touche pas à ça. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de m'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Moriarty s'avança plus vite cette fois-ci, poussant presque sèchement l'aîné des Holmes, l'écartant de la sortie, et attrapa violemment la cravate de Mycroft.

"- Serait-ce une piètre habitude chez vous? D'attraper les cravates des gens?"

Le malfaiteur le poussa contre le mur, lâchant sa cravate par la même occasion et ne répondit pas au sarcasme.

De ses deux mains, il attrapa la ceinture de Mycroft et la défit. Il déboutonna également son pantalon et en descendit la braguette.

Holmes, malgré le désir qui commençait à monter en lui, le repoussa.

"- Arrêtez. Tout ceci est ridicule.

\- Et je ne suis pas de cet avis."

Moriarty revint à la charge, faisant tomber le pantalon du politicien à ses chevilles. Le tintement de la boucle de ceinture se cognant contre le béton du sol résonna dans la fraîcheur du soir et le sous-vêtement de l'homme d'Etat ne tarda pas à subir le même sort que son pantalon.

Moriarty plongea intensément son regard dans celui de sa victime l'espace de plusieurs secondes, (qui parurent être une éternité pour l'aîné des Holmes), se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mordit Mycroft dans le cou, juste sous son oreille gauche, laissant s'échapper un goutte de sang au passage, due au léger déchirement de sa peau.

Et cette morsure ne fit qu'augmenter brutalement le désir du politicien, malgré la vive douleur qui lui tira le cou.

Le criminel consultant lança un dernier regard à Holmes et se mit à genoux brusquement.

Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, Mycroft ferma les yeux, un mélange de désir et d'angoisse lui retournant l'estomac. Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur derrière lui quand il sentit la langue du criminel remonter le long de son sexe. Ses doigts grattèrent le ciment du mur à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, mais il ne trouva rien, et la torture qu'il subissait ne fit que s'intensifier quand il constata que le criminel répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, très lentement.

A bout de patience, le politicien attrapa violemment les cheveux de Moriarty, lui signifiant qu'il voulait plus. Le malfaiteur, souriant à ce geste, recommença une dernière fois juste pour le rendre fou et prit soudainement son membre à pleine bouche et commença un léger mouvement de va et vient.

Après plusieurs allers retours, Moriarty s'attarda de très longues secondes sur le haut de son sexe, provoquant plusieurs gémissements de la part de Mycroft, puis reprit de longs mouvements lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du politicien resserrer durement leur prise sur ses cheveux . Le malfaiteur s'arrêta net un instant, furieux de se faire tirer les cheveux si douloureusement et leva ses yeux vers Holmes, lui jetant un de ses regards noirs dont lui seul avait le secret.

Face à cet arrêt plutôt intempestif, le politicien ouvrit ses yeux et constata le mécontentement de Jim. Il diminua alors très légèrement son emprise et le supplia du regard de continuer.

Le malfaiteur reprit alors ses mouvements, et Mycroft resserra ses doigts inconsciemment.

Moriarty, décidant de prendre ce geste comme un ultime affront, intensifia ses va et vient brutalement et se concentra de nouveau sur le haut de l'érection de l'aîné de Holmes, sachant ce que cela provoquait chez lui, et imposa sciemment un rythme qui ne laisserait aucune chance au politicien.

Le cœur de Mycroft battait à tout rompre. La sensation des lèvres humides et chaudes du meurtrier suçotant le bout de son sexe et sa langue qui venait parfois accentuer subitement son plaisir allaient bientôt avoir raison de lui.

Et après quelques instants supplémentaires de cette douce torture et un dernier coup de langue au bon timing, Mycroft réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour tenter de prévenir le criminel.

"- Jim... Je..."

Moriarty savait ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne se retira pas pour autant, frissonnant au son de cette voix prononçant son prénom. Le politicien, après s'être retenu un maximum, se déversa entièrement dans sa bouche.

Le malfaiteur avala le tout sans réfléchir, son cerveau ayant cessé de fonctionner depuis le début, et il se délecta de pouvoir goûter le responsable du MI6.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, et il était très loin d'être déçu.

Moriarty se releva lentement, souriant à la vue d'un Mycroft totalement à bout de souffle et complètement désorienté, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Il fixa le politicien, touchant brièvement sa propre érection, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la soulager.

"- La prochaine fois ce sera mon tour, darling."

Ces mots s'échappèrent tel un ordre.

Puis, lâchant du regard l'homme d'Etat à contrecœur, Jim repartit comme il était arrivé, les mains dans les poches, prenant son temps tout en restant silencieux. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, une boule se fit sentir dans son ventre.

Mycroft, ayant regardé le criminel consultant s'éloigner, prit quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en ordre et se rappela soudainement qu'il était à moitié nu. Il se rhabilla rapidement, se demandant si quelqu'un les avait surpris, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet pour reprendre ses esprits et l'alluma. Il en prit une longue bouffée et eut l'impression que c'était la meilleure cigarette de sa vie.

 **Blabatage de fin:** **Bon, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. Et j'espère aussi que ça vous donnera envie de laisser une review. Je sais, j'insiste, mais on me dit souvent que je suis relou.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blablatage de début:** **Heyy les amis! De retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Attention, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre pour cette fic. Le prochain sera donc le dernier! J'espère, comme à mon habitude, qu'il vous plaira! Il est légèrement plus long que les précédents, donc de quoi vous mettre un peu plus sous la dent. Bonne lecture!**

.

"- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, Sherlock."

La réponse de Mycroft avait été trop rapide pour être insignifiante et le cadet tiqua.

Leur mère apporta un plateau avec trois tasses de thé bouillant dessus et le posa sur la table basse.

"- Quand allez-vous cesser de vous battre comme des chiffonniers?

\- Quand Mycroft nous donnera les vraies raisons qui l'ont poussé à se remettre à fumer comme un pompier.

\- Tu fumes, Myc?! Je croyais vous avoir expliqué à tous les deux que c'était très mauvais pour votre santé! Tu veux que je te redonne les statistiques concernant les décès liés au tabac?

\- Non, et je m'appelle _Mycroft_. Mais merci pour cette sympathique attention. Et Sherlock, ne commence pas à te comporter comme ton petit ami, à vouloir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

\- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS GAYS!"

La voix de John résonnait encore contre les murs de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas voulu mettre autant d'intensité dans ses mots et le moment de silence qui suivit le laissa légèrement perplexe. Il avait l'impression qu'il passait sa vie à prononcer cette phrase et cette fois-ci lui sembla être celle de trop face à tous les yeux qui étaient braqués sur lui. Manquant soudainement de répartie, le médecin attrapa une des tasses de thé posées sur la table basse du salon et baissa la tête. Il regarda un instant le liquide bouillant danser dans le récipient de porcelaine, n'osant pas relever les yeux et constater que tout le monde continuait de le regarder.

Les deux frères attrapèrent leur tasse à leur tour, un sourire un poil mesquin accroché aux lèvres de Mycroft.

"- Tu es stressé."

Le détective consultant pensait à voix haute, tout en soufflant sur la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse.

"- Et cela date de quelques semaines avant ta petite soirée qui a tourné au fiasco.

\- Un fiasco qui t'est dû, soit dit en passant. Et ne me remercie surtout pas d'avoir rattrapé le coup.

\- Il y avait une forte probabilité d'attentat ce soir là. Et tu as disparu juste au moment où Moriarty est parti. Non pas que je craignais pour ta vie, mais tu aurais pu dévoiler un peu trop de choses sous la torture, te connaissant. J'ai donc été dans l'obligation de tout faire boucler et évacuer tout le monde. Et après une vingtaine de minutes, où est-ce que je te retrouve? Dans la cour du bâtiment en train de fumer! C'est plutôt de ta faute si cette réception s'est mal terminée."

Mycroft se redressa sur son fauteuil, subitement mal à l'aise. John en profita pour relever la tête, adressant un regard excessivement accusateur au politicien, se vengeant par la même occasion du pique reçu quelques instants plus tôt.

"- Je t'ai prévenu que Jim Moriarty était là ce fameux soir, et toi tu décides de t'éclipser pour aller fumer."

Cette phrase, à moitié accablante, continuait la réflexion à voix haute du détective. Sherlock posa sa tasse sur la table basse et joignit ses mains sous son menton, comme à son habitude. Il s'attendait à une réponse de la part de son frère, mais il fut étonné que ce soit leur mère qui prenne la parole.

"- En parlant de Jim, as-tu fini par inviter à dîner ton ami Jimmy pour te faire pardonner?"

Cette phrase, malgré son caractère innocent, n'eut pour effet que de plonger le salon dans un profond malaise. L'expression 'les pieds dans le plat' y tirait tout son sens.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'allumèrent instantanément d'une étrange lueur, tandis que ceux de Mycroft se teintèrent d'angoisse. Le reste de l'assistance, soit les parents des Holmes et John, les observait se défier du regard, attendant la suite impatiemment.

Tout en continuant de fixer son frère, le cadet s'adressa à sa mère.

"- A quoi ressemblait l'ami 'Jimmy' de Mycroft, maman?

Le cœur de l'aîné sursauta et il se leva brusquement.

\- Ne t'abaisse pas à lui répondre.

\- Et je te remercie, Mycroft, pour cette intervention. Il est inutile de répondre désormais."

Sherlock se leva d'un bond, les sourcils froncés, et dix secondes plus tard ce fut au tour de John.

"- Dans quelles pièces est-il allé quand il est venu?"

Mrs Holmes, prise d'une légère panique ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, lui répondit un peu confuse.

"- Mais comment sais-tu qu'il est venu ici?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de toujours devoir s'expliquer concernant des choses simples et qui sautent aux yeux.

\- Il suffit de réfléchir un peu, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Mycroft est asocial et ce trait de personnalité explique qu'il est souvent amené à vexer des personnes qui ne seraient pas au courant. Rien de bien étonnant donc. Mais le fait que ce soit toi qui lui poses la question implique que tu étais au courant du fait qu'il avait froissé quelqu'un. Et jamais il ne t'en aurait parlé. Donc, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas venus en Angleterre depuis quelques temps, tu as rencontré ce 'Jimmy' ici. Et Mycroft ne l'aurait en aucun cas invité. Moriarty s'est donc rendu ici tout seul. Et - ce n'est pas pour te vexer maman - je doute fort qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour te voir. Il devait sûrement avoir des choses à faire dans le coin, et il est venu ici, sachant que Mycroft s'y trouverait. Et il t'a sûrement raconté des mensonges pour que tu le prennes en affection, ce qui explique que tu cherches à savoir si Mycroft s'est fait pardonner. Mais la question essentielle reste: pourquoi est-il venu voir Mycroft? Donc, maman, dans quelles pièces est-il allé?

\- Dans la cuisine, j'étais présente et il n'a rien fait, sinon je l'aurais vu, et dans le salon.

\- Bien. John, vérifie la cuisine, je m'occupe du salon."

Mycroft avait écouté la tirade de Sherlock sans sourciller. Il n'osa pas s'opposer aux recherches de Sherlock et de John, car cela ne ferait qu'accentuer leurs suspicions et il était loin de le vouloir.

Le politicien se rassit et resta dans son fauteuil, silencieux, redoutant le moment où Sherlock percuterait soudainement.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, le détective consultant et son assistant s'accordèrent à dire que le malfaiteur n'avait rien caché dans la maison des Holmes. Pas de caméras, pas de bombes, ni quoi que ce soit.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa accompagné d'un lourd silence, que John et les parents tentèrent de combler tant bien que mal en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Le cadet dévisagea son frère, toujours ses mains sous son menton, d'une façon très insistante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir.

* * *

De retour chez lui, Mycroft était plus qu'agacé. Il tournait en rond, essayant de trouver une explication qui pourrait convenir à Sherlock pour qu'il arrête de faire de lui son enquête du moment. Avec John ils avaient retourné la maison de leurs parents sans rien y trouver. Il savait que cela intriguerait le détective. Si Moriarty n'était pas venu pour cacher quelque chose, alors pourquoi était-il venu? Et la réponse était claire, même pour le plus abruti des poissons-rouges. Mais il fallait trouver une explication suffisamment plausible pour que son cadet s'éloigne de la vérité.

Le responsable du MI6 alla dans sa cuisine et se servit un verre de whisky. Il retourna s'installer dans son canapé et hésita à s'allumer une cigarette. Après tout, il était chez lui, il pouvait bien fumer dans son salon. Mais la bienséance l'en empêcha. Il irait fumer après avoir fini son verre.

Et l'envie de fumer pour se détendre prit le dessus assez rapidement. Il bu son verre cul sec et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et le vent l'empêcha d'allumer sa cigarette du premier coup. Il commençait à faire nuit et la fraîcheur du soir s'installait doucement.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, Mycroft observait les étoiles qui commençaient à se montrer dans le ciel quand son téléphone sonna. Il hésita à le regarder, se doutant que c'était son frère qui lui envoyait un message pour lui poser une énième question, et dont la réponse alimenterait une de ses théories. Le politicien décida donc de ne pas regarder son portable et de continuer de fumer tranquillement.

Et la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la nuit une deuxième fois.

Puis une troisième.

Holmes sortit son portable de sa poche afin de répondre à Sherlock de cesser de le harceler, et éventuellement d'aller se faire voir par la même occasion , mais il fut surpris quand il ouvrit les messages.

 _Ma patience a des limites._

 _JM_

 _Demain soir 20 heures chez toi._

 _JM_

 _Et met un nœud papillon. C'est sexy._

 _JM_

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Mycroft pendant une seconde et la suivante il se reprit, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu au passage. Il n'avait plus 15 ans bon sang. Le politicien rangea son téléphone, termina de fumer et réintégra son canapé après s'être servi un deuxième verre de whisky.

* * *

Devant le miroir, après avoir bu un verre d'alcool pour se donner contenance, Mycroft hésitait entre un nœud papillon et une cravate. D'un côté il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire plaisir au criminel, mais d'un autre il trouvait ça sexy, donc...

Allons bon, l'asocial reprit ses esprits et opta pour la cravate en jetant le nœud papillon un peu plus loin.

Le politicien regarda sa montre. Il était 19 heures 50. Il jugea alors qu'il avait le temps de fumer une petite cigarette. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, son parapluie à la main, au cas où le criminel serait en avance.

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, Mycroft regarda de nouveau sa montre. 19 heures 57, et toujours aucune voiture à l'horizon. Appuyé sur son parapluie, l'homme d'Etat pesta nerveusement contre lui-même et retourna chez lui. Il défit sa cravate dans un geste brusque en marmonnant qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça et alla ramasser le nœud papillon qui traînait par terre et se l'attacha rapidement autour du coup. Il passa devant son miroir avant de sortir pour le réajuster, prenant bien soin de ne pas affronter son reflet, ayant totalement honte de vouloir plaire au malfaiteur.

De retour sur le perron de sa maison, Holmes s'appuya sur son parapluie. La fraîcheur du soir s'était maintenant bien installée et le politicien retenu un frisson en sentant le vent venir se plaquer contre lui. Il remonta le col de son manteau et observa les alentours. Toujours aucune voiture en vue. Un sentiment d'impatience commença à s'insinuer en lui et Mycroft fulmina quand il en prit conscience. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre une dernière fois d'un geste agacé.

20 heures 04. Et toujours personne à l'horizon.

L'impatience laissa place à de l'anxiété. Qu'adviendrait-il de la soirée? Le criminel consultant l'avait dit lui-même: la prochaine fois ce serait son tour. Et le responsable du MI6 se savait bien incapable de prendre les devants comme Jim le faisait. Il valait peut-être mieux en rester là plutôt que de se ridiculiser devant le malfaiteur le plus recherché du moment. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'y prendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle remontait à très longtemps et il s'agissait d'une femme. Le peu d'expérience qu'il avait dans ce domaine n'était pas très satisfaisant et face à la façon dont le criminel l'avait comblé, il n' y avait rien de comparable. C'était comme si il repartait de zéro.

20 heures 06. Les yeux du politicien s'étaient de nouveau posés instinctivement sur sa montre.

Mycroft se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, sur le perron de sa maison, attendant un criminel de haut vol pour un rendez-vous.

20 heures 10.

Entendant le bruit d'un moteur de voiture au loin, il tourna la tête rapidement et un éclair lui traversa l'estomac. La voiture s'approcha, passa devant Mycroft sans s'arrêter et s'éloigna. Fausse alerte.

20 heures 15.

Le politicien essayait de faire passer le temps en regardant la plus grande aiguille de sa montre trotter dans le cadran.

20 heures 25.

Holmes regarda son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas manqué d'appel ni de message et son écran n'afficha aucune notification.

20 heures 30.

Mycroft abandonna et rentra chez lui.

Passant devant le miroir de son entrée, il fixa un instant son reflet et se moqua de lui-même pour avoir attendu si longtemps dehors un meurtrier. Il défit son nœud papillon d'un geste désabusé tout en se dirigeant vers son salon. Il allait s'affaler dans son canapé quand le verre vide de whisky attira son attention. Il l'attrapa alors et alla s'en servir un deuxième. Une fois le liquide marron versé dans le verre, il le bu cul sec tentant d'oublier son attente pitoyable. Il ferma brutalement ses yeux, sa gorge s'enflammant au contact de l'alcool et il expira bruyamment. Il se resservit un autre verre et se dirigea de nouveau vers son canapé.

Il posa le verre sur la table basse et s'assit presque maladroitement sur son canapé. Le premier verre de whisky aurait été largement suffisant pour se sentir bien, et le deuxième bu d'une traite n'allait pas tarder à le rendre saoul, s'il n'avait pas déjà commencé.

Le politicien hésita une seconde à reprendre une gorgée de whisky, sachant que ce dernier verre aurait raison de sa lucidité. Mais, il repensa au criminel consultant et tous les sentiments minables qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir et il se sentit dans l'obligation de boire pour les oublier.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'alcool n'était désormais plus dans le verre mais dans les veines de l'aîné des Holmes. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et il n'était plus capable de réfléchir décemment. Il n'était pas saoul au point d'en être malade, mais il eut un peu de mal à se relever du canapé, et il tituba pour aller jusque dans le dressing accrocher sa veste de costume à un cintre. Au moins sa raison le laissait tranquille pour le moment.

Tout en retournant vers le salon, il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise quand un bruit attira son attention. Il passa alors sa tête discrètement par la porte du couloir qui donnait sur l'entrée et vit Moriarty qui retirait son pardessus et qui l'accrocha au porte manteau.

Mycroft cru une seconde qu'il divaguait et ferma vigoureusement les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, et il constata que le criminel était toujours là et que par conséquent il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire tout à coup, il fit un pas en arrière et resta caché dans son dressing. Il écouta silencieusement le son des chaussures du criminel cogner sur le carrelage, retenant presque sa respiration pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les pas du malfaiteur ne résonnèrent plus, et, n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme, Mycroft était incapable de savoir où le meurtrier se trouvait. Il fit un très léger pas en avant et pencha de nouveau sa tête par la porte pour essayer de savoir où Moriarty était, et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

Le criminel avait les mains dans ses poches, l'épaule droite appuyée contre le mur et un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

Moriarty sortit mollement sa main gauche de sa poche, se gratta distraitement la tempe puis pointa du pouce la porte d'entrée derrière lui sans se retourner.

"- C'était ouvert, alors j'ai pris ça comme une invitation."

La moue que le criminel afficha pour accompagner sa phrase le rendit presque attachant. Il donnait l'impression de se justifier, et peut-être même de s'excuser d'être entré sans qu'on l'ait invité.

Mycroft, soudainement courageux grâce à son taux d'alcoolémie, en profita pour s'amuser de ce moment de faiblesse venant du criminel consultant. Il s'avança brusquement, se dirigeant vers son salon et bouscula de l'épaule Moriarty, sans même lui adresser un regard.

L'égo quelque peu vexé, Jim se retourna et observa le responsable du MI6 s'éloigner. Il le toisa de bas en haut une seconde et lui emboîta le pas.

Une fois dans le salon, Holmes, habituellement si distingué, se laissa choir dans le canapé, et fut suivi par le meurtrier, qui lui s'assit méticuleusement, à une distance respectable.

Les mains sur ses genoux, Moriarty tapotait de ses doigts sur ses rotules. Il était clairement mal à l'aise et cela contrastait avec son arrogance ordinaire. Il jeta un regard furtif à Holmes qui était affalé sur le sofa, la tête sur l'accoudoir et les pieds sur la table basse. Il avait les yeux fermés et il semblait être à deux doigts de s'endormir. Jim se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réfréner son envie de le secouer. Il n'était pas venu ici pour le regarder dormir. Mais il lui avait quasiment poser un lapin un peu plus tôt et il savait que cela avait agacé le politicien. Il se contenta donc de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision qui trônait sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Il l'alluma tout en guettant une réaction chez Holmes , mais rien n'y fit, le responsable du MI6 n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Le criminel zappait les chaînes, ne trouvant pas de programme qui l'intéressait, et dans un élan de mécontentement il éteignit la télévision. Il se leva et tourna dans le salon, à la recherche d'une chose à faire.

Il aurait pu tout simplement partir, mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il attendait que Holmes se réveille pour passer aux choses sérieuses, mais la vraie raison de son attente n'était pas celle-ci. Il aimait être en présence du politicien, qu'il dorme, ou qu'il soit éveillé. Et ce sentiment était loin de lui être familier. Habituellement, il avait une bonne raison de faire quelque chose ou de patienter, ses actions étaient toujours minutieusement calculées. Mais avec Holmes les choses étaient différentes. Cela lui plaisait de le savoir dans les parages. Simplement.

Le criminel savait très bien que s'ils continuaient ce petit jeu il n'allait pas tarder à s'en vouloir. Le mélange de sentiments qui lui broyait les entrailles depuis peu n'allait que s'intensifier et il serait compliquer de l'oublier.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le politicien et regretta presque d'être venu. Non pas qu'il attendait plus de cette soirée - peut-être un peu, pour être franc - mais il sentait que son cœur commençait à éprouver bien plus de sentiments qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu.

Le criminel fronça un instant ses sourcils et hésita à partir.

Après un instant de réflexion, Moriarty décida finalement de s'en aller, mais le bruit que Holmes fit en se levant du canapé lui fit changer d'avis. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres très brièvement et il observa Mycroft s'approcher lentement de lui.

L'aîné des Holmes fit quelques pas pour réduire la distance entre eux et quand il fut assez proche, il attrapa les mains du meurtrier sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Mycroft ne savait pas quoi faire, et il jugea qu'il aurait peut-être été préférable pour lui de continuer de feindre un sommeil profond. Il releva la tête et fixa du regard les lèvres du criminel. Le politicien approcha son visage de celui de Jim, avec une hésitation palpable, pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier recula sa tête brusquement et retira ses mains de celles du plus âgé.

"- J'embrasse pas."

La justification du malfaiteur s'apparenta à une gifle d'une extrême violence.

Le responsable du MI6 resta bouche bée un instant, cherchant les raisons de ce rejet dans le regard impassible de l'autre homme et son cœur se serra. Il ricana avec amertume et se détourna de Moriarty, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu croire que le criminel pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Jim serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles se plantèrent dans le creux de ses paumes.

Il avait été à deux doigts de se laisser faire. De laisser Mycroft poser ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes et de savourer la douce chaleur qui aurait commencé à grimper lentement en lui. Il avait été à deux doigts d'approfondir ce baiser sans le consentement de Holmes, le forçant ainsi à laisser sa langue s'insinuer sans ménagement dans sa bouche. A deux doigts de lui attraper le derrière de la tête par les cheveux et de lui tirer suffisamment fort pour l'obliger à reculer, et il l'aurait poussé jusqu'au canapé, et ce n'aurait été qu'au moment de la chute du politicien sur le sofa que leur baiser aurait été rompu. Le plus jeune aurait alors prit une seconde pour sourire de façon désinvolte tout en se délectant d'avoir Holmes à sa merci. Puis il se serait littéralement jeté sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes et aurait attrapé le col de la chemise déjà à moitié ouverte de Mycroft et aurait fini de l'ouvrir d'un geste violent, faisant ainsi sauter le reste des boutons. Il l'aurait alors de nouveau attrapé par les cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et il l'aurait mordu de toutes ses forces dans le cou, juste pour laisser son empreinte et lui arracher un cri par la même occasion. Le responsable du MI6 aurait sûrement essayé de le repousser en signalant son mécontentement, mais le criminel aurait étouffé sa plainte en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aurait ensuite tracé un chemin de baisers et de morsures plus ou moins appuyées de la bouche de Holmes jusqu'à son nombril, tout en glissant de ses jambes. Et une fois qu'il aurait posé le dernier baiser sur le bas du torse du politicien, il se serait relevé brusquement, il se serait penché vers Holmes et l'aurait attrapé par la ceinture et tiré assez fort pour le relever également, et une fois debout il lui aurait détaché son pantalon et l'aurait laissé tomber au sol. Il l'aurait alors laissé se débrouiller tout seul pour le reste de ses vêtements et se serait attaqué aux siens, se déshabillant complètement, et après il l'aurait sauvagement poussé sur le canapé, et lui aurait intimé fermement de s'allonger. Le politicien lui aurait obéi sans broncher et cela n'aurait fait qu'augmenter son désir. Il se serait alors installé entre ses cuisses et lui aurait attrapé le bassin pour ajuster leur position. Il aurait inspiré une dernière fois et aurait regardé Mycroft fermer ses yeux, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Il se serait ensuite glissé lentement en lui, observant la moindre réaction de Holmes. Il l'aurait vu se mordre la lèvre inférieure à cause de la douleur et, ne voulant absolument rien montrer de ses émotions, il aurait feint de s'en moquer. Il aurait alors entamé de lents mouvements de va et vient, accrochant ses mains aux hanches du plus vieux. Il aurait vu le responsable du MI6 avoir si mal qu'il s'en serait fait saigner la lèvre. Et au bout de quelques secondes il l'aurait vu se détendre, et il l'aurait même senti remuer son bassin au même rythme que le sien. Moriarty aurait alors cessé ses mouvements un instant et il se serait penché au dessus de lui, mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et l'aurait embrassé avec fougue, goûtant son sang au passage. Et ensuite il aurait repris ses va et vient, et les aurait accélérés après quelques secondes, et aurait constaté que, comme à son habitude, le politicien ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il aurait alors attrapé le membre de Holmes et l'aurait serré suffisamment fort pour le faire gémir. Quelques instants plus tard il aurait senti un liquide chaud s'écouler à travers ses doigts et cette sensation n'aurait fait qu'augmenter son propre plaisir brusquement et il se serait déversé en lui. Et, à bout de souffle il se serait écroulé sur lui, se retirant doucement et se laissant une seconde pour se reposer, mais aurait fini par s'endormir sur Mycroft. Et juste avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, il se serait juré de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un lui prendre Holmes.

Le bruit du verre claquant contre la table basse le ramena soudainement à la réalité.

Mycroft venait d'avaler cul sec son troisième verre de whisky. Il avait bien remarqué que le criminel avait l'esprit ailleurs et il avait intentionnellement fait du bruit pour le sortir de ses pensées. Moriarty lui lança un regard noir et desserra ses poings, écartant ses doigts au maximum et se massa l'intérieur douloureux de ses paumes. Le politicien l'observa faire un instant et lui demanda de partir.

L'intonation utilisée fut si détachée qu'un éclair traversa l'estomac du meurtrier.

Holmes lui tourna alors le dos, ramassa son verre et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le malfaiteur ne bougea pas d'un cil, assommé par une telle absence de sentiment. Lui qui était pourtant très loin de ressentir quoi que ce soit concernant la race humaine fut achevé sur place par cette voix insipide et ce regard vide.

Après un instant d'une immobilité inconsciente, Jim reprit ses esprits peu à peu, encaissant difficilement cette situation. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, réalisant que le jeu était sûrement fini. Il tenta de garder contenance le temps de quitter les lieux et laissa son agressivité reprendre le dessus une fois qu'il fut dans sa voiture.

.

 **Blablatage de fin:** **C'est fini... Mais j'ose espérer que c'était bien. A vous de me le dire! A bientôt pour la fin!**


End file.
